


Dead Man Walking

by lovepeacedeath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Puns, Cannibalism, Gore, Multi, Not historical accurate war, Original Character Death(s), Series of One Shots, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeacedeath/pseuds/lovepeacedeath
Summary: A series of one shots of our favorite Hetalia characters and more. This story well involve blood, gore, cannibalism, and more. So sorry for bad summary, if this gets discontinued it'll be obvious why. There well be light humor from the obvious. All of these are one shots which means there well be a small chance of these turning into actual stories. If tusk actually gets any reads I'll be surprised for sure.





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys it's me! I'll be a good boy! It's me! Please let me in!" No matter how he screamed no one answered. He didn't want this! "Please!"

"Why do you scream when you know there well be no answer?" A cold air flew past the young boy even though it was the middle of summer. He knew better then to speak. "Why? I ask myself daily. You people all ask questions which need no answer. You all yell and scream when no one's around hoping to be freed. Hoping to see the light before your in an internal slumber." A cold sensation hovered over the boys neck. "Why?"

"Wha-" 

He was hit hard by the other's frail yet strong hand. "I didn't ask you to speak. If you do it again, I assure I won't be as nice." The boy gulped terrified of defying the other again. "Good boy, so submissive. If only you were like this always." The boy couldn't help but smile at that, he pleased her. Good. "Now tell me who you are, it would be unprofessional of me to not know." 

"I-I'm." A ragged breath and his arms were wide open with his feet trembling. He still held that smile feeling more confident. "I'm Lovino Vargas! Oldest son of Luciano Vargas. Heir to the Vargas company!" He couldn't help but smile, he was him.

Yet, that didn't last long as he felt the pinching sensation of the metel weapon. "Wrong answer, Fratello."

The knife was brought down as a scream was drawn out before silence. Blood pooled out of the body that feel to the floor laying limp.

"Wrong answer everytime, Fratello. Who you are is no one. You're property of Feliciano Vargas. I hope you remember that even in Hell."


	2. Mama Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Loves Luciana. Mama Loves Rose. Mama loves to play with Rose. She doesn't like Luciano though. Luciano can't play with Mama, if he does, Rose gets hurt. And in all honesty, Luciano doesn't really love Mama either.

Rose tightened her grip on the back of her dress, her hazy eyes stayed low as she did not want to stare at that woman. Her name was spoken in a soft tone yet it seemed so vile, it seemed to cut, nip, claw at her mind. 

"Luci dear~"

"...."

"Tell me. Do you like to play with mama~?" 

"Yes mama..." Rose voice reflected off as raspy, like glass shatter. Magenta eyes focused on the pearl floor which had no cracks for them to trace. 

Rose felt her breath tighten, like the choker didn't cut her air way off enough. Her braids instantly felt irritable, the marks on her skin burned. 

"Than mama well keep you forever!!!" Rose breath went ragged. She didn't want to stay. She...he...Luciano didn't want to stay. He was terrified. Yet, he couldn't express it. He couldn't feel it, at least...he couldn't if she made him.

"Yes mama..." Luciano felt a single tear roll off his face and onto the glistening floor which only reflected the Chester grin on the woman's face.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really be working on my other stories, which I am, I'm just stuck and decided I need some freshening up with my writing. I am not for all of these things, I also don't like reading it, yet I did it, don't know why. If this gets any reads it'll be a surprise.


End file.
